


Knights in Shining Armor Sometimes Take the Bus

by whovianletthedalecksout



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, C2E2, Comic-Con, Cosplay, First Meetings, Jethro - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, complete dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianletthedalecksout/pseuds/whovianletthedalecksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't remember the exact prompt but it was something like, Awkward first meeting on the bus, one of your otp is in full cosplay for comic con. I thought it would be cute, hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights in Shining Armor Sometimes Take the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my bestie and her sister because I didn't realize she was in the car driving to her sisters graduation when I sent this to her to read. Glad it wasn't too awkward to explain what you were laughing at. :)

The bus jerked to yet another stop, one that was not mine and was also not the dark haired boy across the way's. He was staring again. I glanced over at him, he wasn't bad looking, maybe a bit too dopey, with limbs and a presence that suggested a newborn deer.  
I shifted, the chainmaille making a already less than comfortable bus seat even worse. I must have also let out a less than pleased noise because the next thing I knew Bambi was giggling. Not even manly chuckles, he is sitting over there full on giggling.  
"Can I help you?" I give him a glare to emphasize my displeasure. Can't believe I thought he was cute a second ago.  
"You look uncomfortable." He replies with a grin.  
"You're very perceptive, and I'm glad my discomfort is humorous to you, at least one of us enjoys this." I turned away and look out the window, determined to ignore him until either he or I got off the bus. I only have two more stops to go before I'm close enough to the McCormick center to walk. Damn Lancelot only having four seats in his stupid car. I wonder what time they'll end up getting there. Ill probably end up sitting outside the convention center for an hour as the four of them find some bagel place and chat people up.  
"No no, I'm not laughing at you, well I am but it's just because its not everyday you see a knight taking public transportation, I would have expected a white horse." Bambi's voice broke into my inner monologue.  
I sighed, I should probably just give in, he seemed like the kind of person to just keep talking, I might as well enjoy looking at him, he was rather cute. I didn't normally go for the goth look, but he pulled it off pretty well, and he wasn't pasty white so that was a plus. He was wearing a black tee, black pants and combat boots, as well as a chain on his pants, a cord necklace and black leather cuffs on both wrists. He also had on several rings and chipped black nail polish. I was probably paying too much attention to his outfit, but it was a side effect of being in full cosplay.  
I took a breath to say something but had it pulled from me as the bus stopped again, sharply, and shifted me just enough to shove the handle of my fake sword into my side. Shit, I grasped my side and sucked air in fast through my teeth, leaning over forgetting the bus seat directly in front of me.  
Bambi let out a gasp and jumped across the isle saying, "Dude are you alright? Let me see your forehead, you whacked it pretty good there."  
I straightened up looking over at him, "I'm fine. I just need a sec."  
His eyebrow quirked up, "I'm sure your thick skull probably took the brunt of it, but your skin didn't fair as well, you're bleeding."  
I reached up and felt my hairline, "No I'm not."  
"Well you could have been."  
The bus stopped again, this time I managed to not make a total fool of myself.  
"Do you mind? This is my stop." I informed him.  
"Mine too." He said with a grin.  
He got up and walked to the front, dodging a small child and their mother. I got up and walked, wondering what he's doing in this area of Chicago. After the bus had gone and I had walked up the street further he was still next to me.  
"Are you following me?" I questioned.  
"Nope, but I'm pretty sure we're going the same place, unless you normally dress up as some medieval knight to walk around Chicago"  
That actually got me to almost stop walking, "You're going to C2E2? I mean the Chicago comic and entertainment expo?"  
"I know what C2E2 stands for, yes that's where I'm headed, I'm in cosplay as well."  
"Really? Who are you, and I never caught your name."  
"My friend, who is obsessed with doctor who, thinks I look exactly like an extremely minor character named Jethro from an episode called Midnight. It's actually a really good episode, if you're interested. Oh my name is Merlin, by the way."  
"So you don't normally dress..." I gestured in the vague direction of his entire body.  
"Ha, no. I like it, and it's fun, but not really my style."  
"I mean I thought it was cute..." Crap, I need a better filter, he's straight and now he's creeped out by me I can tell. Goddamn it.  
"Aww thanks same to you. Who are you dressed as?" Surprisingly he smiled larger, at least he isn't weirded out.  
We reach the convention hall and pause by the doors.  
"My name is Arthur and I have friends with likewise knights of the round table-esque names so we end up all going to conventions dressed up."  
"Ooh I hadn't realized I was talking to royalty, King Arthur." He gave a silly bow that was interrupted by the door swinging open and shoving him into me.  
"Sorry." He grinned and straightened himself up, grabbing oddly at my chainmaille. "I've got to go, my friend is waiting for me." He dashed off through the door, a thin black figure disappearing in a sea of costumed people.  
I sat on a bench near the front to wait for Lancelot and the rest. My phone buzzed a text alert, most likely from Leon. I reached for the pouch in my belt but felt an odd crunch in the shoulder of my chainmaille. I retrieved the ball of paper from underneath it. 

Knight in shining armor, call me-  
XXX-XXX-XXXX, Jethro (Merlin)  
;)

I looked at the door with a grin, not unlike the one Bambi, erm Merlin had flashed me on the bus, I could have sworn I saw a dark figure pull their face behind a wall. I put the paper in as I remove my phone, I'm glad I got left to take the bus. I'd take this over bagels any day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom, comments and kudos are awesome, I hope you all have a great day


End file.
